Love you, Dobe
by Takuchizuki
Summary: Sasuke selalu mengatakan kata yang sama pada Naruto. hal itu membuat Naruto sedkit geram karena merasa di permalukan. 'I love you, Dobe'. SN forever. sounenai


_**Ichizuki**_

.

.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan tokoh dan jalan ceritanya, itu memang di sengaja *plak*

Inspirated by Hiro Fujiwara

.

.

_Happy reading…_

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love you, Dobe**

**By Ichizuki_Takumi**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, dkk**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Warning : AU, BL, OOC, tidak memeperhatikan EYD**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ !**

oneshot

.

.

.

Gemerlap cahaya menghiasi langit malam nan gelap. Cahaya temaram kembang api menyirami dua sosok pemuda yang sedang menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Sebenarnya dari puncak bukit ini mereka dapat leluasa memandang guratan cahaya di langit. Namun suara dentuman dan suara sorak kagum dari festival di bawah sana tidak di hiraukan oleh mereka. Kedua insan ini tidak mau melepas kehangatan yang tercipta. Sekedar hanya memandang wajah masing-masing lawan.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di KHS (Konoha High School). Suasana seperti biasa, ramai dengan para siswa yang perlu di atur ketertibannya. Mengingat acara festival musim panas baru berakhir kemarin malam. Memang terlihat tega karena tidak ada libur untuk hari ini, mengingat kemarin siswanya harus begadang sampai malam untuk menyaksikan festival, tapi karena tuntutan sekolah, mengharuskan mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa hari ini.

"Pagi ketua," ujar seorang pemuda saat berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik.

"Pagi," Naruto menimpali dengan senyum lima jarinya. Penampilan yang tidak bisa di bilang rapi dan cengiran bodoh yang bertengger di wajahnya, tidak menghilangkan aura kepemimpinan yang terpancar dari dalam dirinya.

"Hey, Boy, festival kemarin sukses berat. Aku tak menyangka pengunjungnya akan sebanyak itu," kagum pemuda berambut coklat pendek bernama Kiba sambil meninju pelan lengan kiri Naruto sambil menyamakan langakh kakinya dengan Naruto.

"Ini semua berkat ketua," timpal Chouji dengan kunyahan kripik kentang di mulutnya, setelah Naruto dan Kiba berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ya, benar," jawab yang lainnya serentak.

"Hehehe," Naruto hanya tertawa senang melihat teman-temannya yang puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Saat ini mereka masih berdiri di koridor, hendak memasuki kelas. Sebelum…

"Dobe."

"Ya?" suara dari belakang yang sudah sangat di kenal Naruto membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya.

"I love you," pemuda bernama Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada sang ketua kelas. Postur tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dapat dengan jelas melihat guratan merah di wajah Naruto. Semua yang berada di koridor menghentikan gerakannya. Seakan kata-kata yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Sasuke adalah mantra yang dapat menghentikan waktu.

"Cieee….. waw… waw… waw… suit.. suit…" seketika koridor menjadi ramai akan sorakan dan siulan.

"Trima… trima… trima… trima…" salah seorang siswa menjadi provokator. Menyebabkan siswa yang lain mengikuti ucapannya.

Naruto yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya segera menarik lengan Sasuke untuk menjauh dari kerumunan, menuju tempat yang lebih sepi. Ingin sekali Naruto memukul kepala ayam milik Sasuke saat itu juga, namun pikiran itu di urungkannya.

"Cieee…." Sorakan kompak dari siswa yang ada di koridor tidak menghentikan langkah Naruto untuk menyelamatkan imejnya.

.

.

.

Bel tanda sekolah usai sudah berbunyi. Masih hangat di ingatan Naruto saat di permalukan di kelasnya tadi. Lagi-lagi sang bungsu Uchiha berbuat ulah.

Saat pelajaran sastra jepang. Seusai membaca satu paragraf yang disuruh oleh Anko sensei, tak lupa Sasuke menambahkan embel-embel 'My love, Naruto'. Sontak siswa sekelas bersorak riuh. Naruto yang duduk di meja ke tiga dari depan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke meja Sasuke yang berada paling belakang. Dia harus menahan rasa geram sekaligus malunya ketika mendapati Sasuke hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang siap meledak saat itu juga. Sementara Anko hanya menggelangkan kepalanya.

Saat pelajaran Matematika. Pelajaran integral memang sangat sulit. Harus memutar otak untuk dapat mengerjakannya. Melihat muridnya yang mulai terlihat berasap, akhirnya Kakashi menunjuk Sasuke untuk mengerjakan soal yang di berikannya di papan tulis. Siswa yang lain berdecak kagum ketika melihat Sasuke mengerjakannya dengan mudah. Namun tulisan di bawah jawaban akhir, lagi-lagi membuat para siswa bersorak serta bersiul. Tulisan 'Lovely, Dobe' disertai simbol lope-lope membuat Naruto lagi-lagi menggeram dan sedikit malu. Ingin sekali dirinya menyantap pantat ayam itu hidup-hidup. Namun hal itu hanya terbesit dalam pikirannya saja, tidak di lakukan dalam tindakan. Sementara Kakashi hanya bergumam "Yare-yare" dan segera menenangkan kelas agar tidak mengganggu kelas lain.

"Arghhhh…. Lama-lama aku bisa gila," Naruto mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Dia segera berdiri dan memakai tas slempangnya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Dobe."

"Huwahh…" Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Sasuke bersandar pada dinding di luar kelas mereka. Menetralisir keterkejutannya, Naruto segera melihat keadaan sekitar.

Sepi.

Mengingat jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Naruto sengaja pulang terlambat untuk mengawasi kerja piket yang ada di kelasnya.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Naruto ketika dia sadar sudah tidak ada siswa di koridor itu.

"Hn," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "I love you, Dobe."

Lagi-lagi kalimat itu. Namun karena kalimat itu pulalah yang membuat wajah Naruto saat ini bersemu merah.

"Apaan sih," Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke, yang segera di susul oleh Sasuke. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. Tak ada penolakan dari Naruto. Dia hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan guratan merah yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"I love you," ujar Sasuke… lagi,

.

.

.

Pukul 19.23 waktu setempat

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan handuk di pundaknya. Sesekali dia mengacak rambutnya menggunakan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut pirangnya. Tuntutan kerja sambilan membuatnya sampai di rumah selarut ini.

Setelah di rasa cukup kering, disampirkannya handuk tadi di sandaran kursi belajarnya. Kemudian Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu. Hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana, membuat Naruto harus bisa me-manage waktu.

Naruto membuka buku pelajarannya. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang paling di sukainya, yaitu belajar. Dia harus mempertahankan prestasinya agar tetap mendapat beasiswa di KHS. Setidaknya dengan beasiswa itu, dapat membantu meringankan biaya hidupnya.

Drrt… drrt…

Getaran dari ponsel membuatnya menghentikan sejenak dari bacaannya.

'Nomor tak di kenal,' batin Naruto.

"Halo, ada apa?" Naruto sudah hapal siapa yang menelponnya kali ini.

"_I love you, Dobe," _ujar suara di seberang sana.

"Aku sedang belajar, Teme."

Pik

Naruto langsung mematikan telfonnya.

Naruto masih terheran, sebenarnya Sasuke mendapatkan nomor telfonnya dari mana. Tapi, saat ini pikirannya adalah belajar. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan yang lainnya.

5 menit kemudian…

Drrt… drrt…

"Ada apa lagi? Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau kau mengganggu terus,"

"_I love you."_

Pik

Lagi-lagi Naruto mematikan telfonnya tanpa permisi.

.

10 menit kemudian…

Drrt… drrt…

"Ya?"

"_Lovely my Dobe."_

"Tak ada kata-kata lain?"

"_Ai shiteru."_

Naruto menatap ngeri pada layar ponsel di genggamannya.

Pik

Naruto memukul keningnya dengan telapak tangan. Betapa Sasuke benar-benar ingin membuatnya gila.

.

8 menit kemudian…

Drrt… drrt…

"Apa lagi, Teme?"

"_Love you Dobe."_

"Arrghhh…"

Pik

.

.

Pukul 20.35 waktu setempat

Drrt… drrt…

"Hmm?"

"_I love you."_

"Kau pikir ini sudah ke berapa kali?"

"_Mungkin… 20?"_

"Ini sudah ke 23 kali. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur."

Pik

Mendapat telpon (Teror) beruntun dari Sasuke membuatnya tak berminat lagi untuk belajar. Naruto jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan tulisan di buku yang di pegangnya. Merasa lelah, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di KHS. Saat ini adalah pelajaran olahraga.

Para siswa sudah siap di lapangan. Di pandu oleh guru olahraga yaitu Guy sensei.

"Sakura, tangkap bolanya!" teriak Ino pada lawan bermainnya. Sepertinya kelompok putri sedang bermain lempar tangkap bola dengan bola basket. "Nice!" seru Ino ketika Sakura berhasil menangkap bolanya dengan mulus.

Naruto berjalan menuju kelompok putra, setelah selesai menyerahkan absensi kelas kepada Guy sensei.

"Hinata, tangkap!" seru Sakura pada Hinata.

Hinata yang belum siap menangkap lemparan dari Sakura tiba-tiba oleng ke belakang. Naruto yang tidak jauh dari Hinata segera menangkapnya dari belakang.

"Hinata!" teriak Sakura dan yang lainnya serempak.

"Kau, tidak apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang terduduk di tanah dengan Hinata di atasnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Ah, maaf," ujar Hinata seraya berdiri dari posisinya. "Te-terimakasih Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata sambil menunduk dalam.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Sudah kewajibanku sebagai ketua kelas untuk menjaga keselamatan anggotanya," Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Sakura dan Ino ketika menghampirinya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan."

"Terimakasih Naruto. Ternyata kau tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan," ujar Sakura dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Apa aku seburuk itu?" gumam Naruto. "Ah, ya, sama-sama."

Naruto beranjak berdiri ketika tubuhnya terduduk kembali ke tanah. Ternyata kaki kirinya terkilir. Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan nyeri yang sangat di kaki kirinya agar teman-temannya tidak khawatir.

"Naruto-kun, a-apa kau baik-baik saja?" sepertinya Hinata menyadari raut kesakitan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hahaha…" Naruto mencoba tertawa agar Hinata dan yang lainnya tidak khawatir.

"Dasar Dobe."

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanan Naruto dan melingkarkannya di leher.

"Sensei, aku izin ke UKS," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Guy yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu merasa kasian pada Naruto yang sedang menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Ya, Sasuke. Tolong rawat Naruto ya," Guy barbicara dengan penuh semangat dan ibu jari yang mengacung di sertai kilauan gigi putihnya. Melihat Sasuke yang mau membantu Naruto, kekhawatiran Guy langsung lenyap.

Seketika semua sweatdrop melihatnya, kecuali Lee yang memandang kagum gurunya.

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi lapangan dengan Naruto yang berjalan sedikit pincang di sampingnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa kasihan pada Naruto yang berjalan seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat, biar bagaimanapun Naruto itu seorang laki-laki. Tidak ada laki-laki yang mau di gendong di punggung, apa lagi ala bridal style. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah.

"Sepertinya Sasuke sangat menyukai Naruto. Kenapa Naruto tidak menerima Sasuke jadi pacarnya saja?" ujar Ino yang memecah keheningan di lapangan itu. "Meski mereka sama-sama laki-laki," tambahnya.

"Yeah. Hanya Naruto yang dapat menarik perhatian Sasuke. Selain dengan Naruto, Sasuke sangat dingin pada semua orang," tambah Sakura sembari mengingat sikap Sasuke yang dingin pada dirinya dan yang lainnya.

"Ayo semua, kita lanjutkan olahraganya," seru Guy.

.

.

.

Di dalam UKS, Sasuke sedang mengobati kaki kiri Naruto dengan berjongkok di depan Naruto, sementara Naruto duduk di ranjang UKS. Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda raven itu.

"A-Apa?" kata Naruto lirih saat mengetahui si bungsu Uchiha menatapnya.

Kini Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto setelah selesai mengobati kakinya.

"Boleh aku menyerangmu?" ujar Sasuke datar.

"Teme payah!" Naruto berteriak di depan wajah Sasuke. Mengutuk kebodohan pemuda raven itu.

"Kitakan sudah jadian," Sasuke merajuk, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon, namun tetap saja… datar.

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Kalau sebuah ciuman untuk imbalannya?" Sasuke tersenyum sambil menunjuk kaki kiri Naruto agar memperkuat bukti.

"Cih," Naruto yang mengetahui maksud Sasuke, hanya memalingkan muka. Mencoba menghilangkan rona wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Dobe, I love you."

"I-I Love you too."

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan di dekatkannya wajah mereka berdua. Dalam detik berikutnya dua sepasang kekasih itu terperangkap dalam ciuman yang dalam.

.

.

.

"Teme payah! Aku juga butuh bernapas!"

Brak… duagh… dhiez… gedubrak… bruk…

"Hahaha, mau coba lagi?" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada datarnya. Seolah sedang mengejek lawannya.

"Apuaa?"

Brak… brak… dhiezh…

Terdengar suara-suara mengerikan dari dalam UKS kala itu. Orang-orang yang melewati lorong bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Mereka berpikir di dalam sana ada gajah yang sedang mengamuk atau mungkin iblis yang sedang murka. Tidak ada yang tahu apa itu. Yang pasti suara itu sangat mengerikan, apalagi mereka tahu suara itu adalah suara ketua kelas, kelas 2-c

"Tunggg… gguuuuuuu…."

"Kau takkan bisa menagkapku," sangat datar nada bicara si bungsu Uchiha ini.

Wushhh….

Mereka berlari melewati guru dan beberapa orang siswa yang membawa beberapa buku paket.

"Hey, kalian jangan berlari di lorong," ujar, atau mungkin gumam guru bermasker. Kakashi. Kakashi hanya memandang malas pada anak didiknya yang tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Pelajaran olahraga memang sudah selesai sejak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu.

"Mereka sungguh romantis, ya?" Sai yang berdiri di dekat Kakashi memandang kagum pada pasangan kekasih yang berlari melewati mereka.

"Apuaa?" seru tiga teman yang lain, yang juga berdiri di dekat Kakashi.

Dalam pandangan mereka bertiga, sosok Sasuke seperti setan kecil tanpa ekspresi sementara Naruto seperti monster yang siap menyantap mangsanya.

.

.

"I love you, Dobe."

"I love you too, Teme."

.

.

OWARI

.

Sepertinya cerita kali ini sangat membingungkan.

Dua orang yang berada di awal cerita itu adalah Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru saja jadian. Pasti semua sudah menduganya kan.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah jadian, hanya saja siswa yang lain belum mengetahuinya. Mereka pikir Sasuke masih bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sepertinya perlu di buat prekuel untuk memeperjelas ceritanya. Tapi… tidak usah juga tak apakan… hahaha... *plak*

Maaf kalau aku mereview author lain tanpa menggunakan nama 'Ichizuki Takumi', tapi menggunakan nama lain yang berbeda-beda. Tapi tenang saja, aku bukan flamer.

Yang dapat merasakan kalau yang mereview fic kalian adalah diriku, berarti orang itu hebat. Hahaha *plak*

.

.

**Yadaa**

**Untuk menghancurkan dunia, tekan 1**

**Untuk menciptakan kedamaian, tekan 2**

**Untuk menguasai dunia, tekan 3**

**.**

**Untuk 'mengetahui kerusakan kerja otak saya', tekan tombol review dan tinggalkan pesan**


End file.
